A number of firearm designs have been developed over the years. Over time, a number of countries and manufacturers have developed a variety of manufacturing tolerances for firearms based off of the same design. For example, the AK-47 style firearm has been manufactured and in use around the world for over half a century, and, although similar patterns are used for manufacture, diverging manufacturing tolerances exist, depending on the country of origin and/or year of design. Therefore, components manufactured by a first manufacturer often do not properly fit components manufactured by a second manufacturer, despite purportedly being of the same design or pattern.
In another typical firearm design, a folding stock assembly is provided. The folding stock assembly in many designs requires the user translate the folding stock along an axis prior to and/or during rotation about that axis (e.g., a vertical axis). Requiring the user translate the stock on the axis reduces the reliability of the weapon itself and increases the complexity of use of the weapon.
In another example, a folding stock generally has a folded configuration and an unfolded configuration, with the same locking mechanism being used to selectively maintain the stock assembly in the folded and unfolded configurations. Using the same lock for maintaining both configurations limits the freedom of the designer to control folding and unfolding forces.
In another example, when a user improperly applies a folding force to a folding stock assembly without disengaging a lock, the user may break the folding stock.
In another example, when a cheek riser is used and a user fires a weapon with a folding stock in the folded position, the charging handle may strike the cheek riser causing the cheek riser and/or a body of the folding stock itself to break.
In another example, firearms having a quick detach mechanism often experience a concentration of forces at the quick detach mechanism, thus leading to early failure of the quick detach mechanism.
In still another example, firearms having a length of pull adjustment feature generally require the user undergo a relatively cumbersome step to adjust the length of pull—often requiring a “third hand”. In such designs, the user must depress or pull a catch or spring in a transverse direction while pulling or pushing the buttstock in a lateral direction to adjust the length of pull.
Accordingly, a system and method is desired to address one or more of the shortfalls of present technology discussed above, and/or to provide other new and innovative features.